Leverage EP Style
by MyNameIsNoOnesBuisness
Summary: As much as I love the way Leverage was written, I always wanted Eliot and Parker to be together. This is their story. Starting in season 1, and going... as far as I can. Companion pieces to the episodes until season 2-ish.
1. The Stork Job

**The Stork Job  
AKA Where It Began**

"How did you know I'd be here?" Parker asked sheepishly.

"Ask Eliot. Then thank Hardison." Nate smiled and returned to the bus to help settle the kids down.

Parker went over to Hardison and smiled. "Dow'd you know?"

"Eliot reminded me about how you knew about the boy and we just sorta… knew." He sighed. "You're not alone now, Parker."

"I know." She gave a sad smile and left Hardison to go talk to Eliot, who was waiting a few feet away from the bus.

"Hey, Eliot." She started cautiously.

"Parker." He turned and looked at her before continuing, "What were you thinking? You could have gotten killed. You don't work alone now."

"I know." She sighed.

"Did you even have a way out?"

"I wasn't thinking that far ahead." She shrugged.

"You just wanted to get the kids out." He smiled sadly. She just nodded. "You wanted to get them out 'cause you were one of them."

"How–"

"You see yourself in them. It's not hidden very well." He touched her shoulder, and for the first time touching felt comfortable to Parker. "Hardison probably already said it, but we're a team now. You don't need to do things alone."

"We're a little more than a team." She gave him a smile and went back towards the bus.

Eliot felt warm, something he would almost describe as human, for the first time in a long time.

And it felt good.


	2. The Wedding Job

**The Wedding Job  
AKA Family?**

"She smells like jasmine." One agent had said. Eliot had noticed that too, and he liked jasmine. He always had.

* * *

Eliot wanted to stab that woman. _FOOD COURT! Seriously!_ He was about to do it too, when Nate stopped him.

"Eliot," Parker's voice came over the coms, "if I can't stab my mark, neither can you." Nate laughed and walked out. "At least," Parker added in a whisper, "not yet."

That made him laugh. On the inside.

~EP~

"Why do you think I had to let out the waste? To make you look less skinny?"

That time, his laugh wasn't so silent.

* * *

"Ever come close?" Hardison had asked. Yes, Eliot had come close. He had come damn close. And then he had a job, and when he came back she was married to the local sheriff's son. So, naturally, he went and liberated Croatia.

Granted it was liberated a little more violently than he had meant to in the first place. But it was too late to change things.

He headed to his office on the other side of the briefing room from Parker, and noticed her staring at a succulent plant on her desk. At that point she had about 10, all of the same kind.

"Eliot, what do plants do?" She called out.

"Just what they're doin' now." He smiled at her.

"Huh." She looked up, smiled at him, and went back to the plant.

* * *

"Parker!" Eliot stopped in the door and spun around.

"S'okay." She turned him around then turned herself around. "Zip."

He sighed.

"A bridesmaid's dress is an all access pass at a wedding." She explained.

"Oh," he replied as she turned around. "Hardison wants to see you."

"Okay." She went to leave.

"And Parker." He stopped her. "You look good."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded and she left.

* * *

"The Butcher is here." She stared at him. He was stupid enough to think it wasn't _THE_ Butcher.

 _All you have to do is stay away from him._ She had snapped at him. Like it was that easy. Then she called him _Emeril._ _EMERIL?_ Sure he liked to cook. Big woop.

And then The Butcher found him.

And that was... a _blast_.

* * *

Eliot was surprised how good Parker was with kids. And that the team was having a family meal.

Things clicked that night, somehow. He would like to think that the food did that.

But the most important things is that they became a family.


	3. The Mile High Job

**The Mile High Job  
AKA Eliot and… Feelings**

Eliot and Parker worked well together. They meshed. And he was protective of her. And Parker kept him on his toes. Which wasn't easy. Really she was the only one who could do it.

And then she did the pre-flight announcement. _What. The. Hell. Parker!_

* * *

She seemed to care about the account. That impressed Eliot.

Parker knew Eliot would protect the 'package'. She also knew that the team would protect her too.

* * *

Parker, for some reason unknown to her, hated when Eliot got hurt. She also hated tot the team was about to die. But, yet again for some unknown reason, Eliot was more important.

* * *

She got out of cargo as fast as she could. She was not going to fly for a while

As they were crashing, she wanted Eliot, then Nate, then Sophie and Hardison. Archie was in there somewhere too, but she wanted Eliot and Nate the most. And that was strange to her. Shouldn't she want Archie the most? He trained her. He cared for her. Well, at least she thought he did.

"You okay?" Eliot looked her up and down.

"I think so. You?"

"I wasn't the one in cargo when a plane almost went down." Eliot looked her over again.

"Nothing's broken, but I'll probably be bruised up tomorrow." She stated and walked away. She missed the pain on Eliot's face.

* * *

Eliot was going to kill Hardison for sending her down there. He just hoped Parker would forgive him.

* * *

 **Sorry for missing yesterday. Things got... crazy.**

 **But here you are!  
**

 **Ta ta, my lovelies!  
~MNINOB**


	4. The Snow Job

**The Snow Job  
A.K.A. Helping**

* * *

 _Fortune cookies? Really, Parker?_ Cookies and soda. That's all she ate.

* * *

Eliot loved snow.. it turned out that Parker did too. Eliot, like Parker, also hated hugged.

Eliot also loved the sun, just like Parker. But stealth... she was good alone, but not so good together.

* * *

Parker knew he would catch her. That's why she jumped. She told him she didn't know. But she did. She just dint want anyone to think she was weak.

Attachment is weakness.

* * *

"Are those… rubber bands?" He eyed Parker's fingers.

"Yeah." She shrugged.

"You could cut off the circulation in your fingers Parker!" He cried.

"It keeps them nimble." She turned and walked away.

"Parker you can't-" He tried to stop her, but she wasn't listening. "20 pounds." He sighed when she left. But it was starting to grow on him.

* * *

Eliot hated the thought of Parker dying. Parker was impressed at how much Eliot picked up.

Eliot thought Nate was losing it, and Parker was enjoying the creepy metaphors.

* * *

Eliot had had enough. Drunk Nate was infuriating. He was putting their lives on the line.

"Eliot?" Parker came up behind him and quietly pulled him from himself. "Are you okay?"

"No." He growled.

"Will… if you… I can… maybe help?" She shoved out words that she hoped would make sense.

"Its okay. I'll be okay." He sighed

"You sure?" She touched his shoulder.

"Did I help?"

"Yeah." He sighed and walked away.


	5. The 12-Step Job

**The 12-Step Job  
A.K.A. Change**

* * *

"Did you like me on the meds?" She asked him quietly after dinner that night.

"Did you mean what you said about your parents?" He asked.

"I think so." She sighed. "I don't know… Did you like me on the meds?" She asked again.

"Did _you_ like you on the meds?" He asked her.

"I felt normal, but something was…"

"Off." He finished for her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Your pick pocketing saved everyone today." He told her.

"I didn't run though." She choked out.

"No. You didn't." He smiled and shook his head.

"Why? Why didn't I run?" She bit her lip.

"I don't know." He smiled. "But I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." She smiled.

"Why'd you hug me first?" He asked.

"Cause you wont change me." She smiled. "You like me like this." She started to leave the room. "Goodnight Eliot."

"Night, Parker." He whispered into the darkness.

* * *

 **Here is an extra chapter. For your wait.  
I'm changing the update day to Tuesdays, instead of Saturdays. Its just going to be easier on my schedule.**

 **Ta ta, my lovelies.**

 **~MNINOB**


	6. The Juror 6 Job

**The Juror #6 Job  
A.K.A Friends**

* * *

Eliot was happy. Parker asked for help. And because he was happy because he was missing the game. But deep down, he was happy she was right about the case.

And he thought it was cute that she couldn't remember who he was. And he would never admit it, but the razor blade was a good joke. And he fell for it.

Hook.  
Line.  
And sinker.

* * *

He was proud of her. She made a friend. That was something big for her. And, above all, the friend was normal.

That was an accomplishment. For any one of them.

* * *

Parker hated when Eliot jumped in front of cars for them. She knew he loved being a Hitter.

But a punching bag? Neither of them liked that.

* * *

Eliot hoed Peggy stayed. She made Parker happy. And that made him happy.


End file.
